Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash
Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash is the thirty-second episode of the Psycho Series uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on September 27, 2015. Plot The video opens with Jesse celebrating his 23rd birthday (two days earlier) with Jeffrey, Jesse's girlfriend, Terry and Corn (who is filming). Terry brings in the birthday cake with all the candles lit - the candles were arranged with only five candles, with two on one side (representing 2 in 23) and three on the other side (representing 3 in 23) - and calls out to Jeffrey Sr. to sing "Happy Birthday," much to his annoyance. Jesse then blows out the candles and begins to unwrap his gifts. The first two gifts were prank gifts by Corn and Jeffrey. Corn gave Jesse a basket of ping pong balls and Jeffrey gave Jesse a bag of dog poop. He then opens his third gift given by Terry, which is a Wii U. Jeff Sr becomes agitated, saying he "can't believe" that Jesse got another Wii U. He even threatens to kick Jesse out again when the latter argues back. When Jesse unwraps the console's gamepad, Jeffrey Sr, mistaking it for a computer, has had enough. Ignoring Jesse and Terry shouting at him, he grabs the console and throws it at the back door's glass window, and then takes it outside and hurls it against a tree, effectively destroying it. Enraged, Jesse throws the birthday cake at Jeffrey Sr. whilst cussing him out, to which Terry tells Jeffrey Sr that he deserved it. Jesse storms outside to inspect the shattered remains of his would-be birthday gift. Jeffrey comes out with the bag of dog feces and attempts to hand it to Jesse. Jesse yells at Jeffrey to go back inside. He starts throwing a temper tantrum when he hurls the Wii U right through the glass of the back door, shattering a hole in the upper part of the glass door, drawing the attention of an annoyed Jeffrey. Jesse's girlfriend comforts him, who then notices that his thumb was bleeding. He then hastily decides to return to Corn's house, insisting that his girlfriend come along. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Theresa Ridgway *Jesse's girlfriend (Debut appearance in an official Psycho Video) *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer (Voice only) *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash was filmed by Corn. Victims Continuity In PAY FOR EVERYTHING!, the cost of the shattered backdoor window was added to Jesse's monthly rent by Jeffrey Sr.. Reception Many viewers are against Jeffrey Jr. and Jeffrey Sr. because of their unforgivable actions, meaning crossing the last line for both of them. Jesse mentions that both of them didn't give him anything worthwhile for his birthday. However, Jeffrey Jr. does note that it wasn't Jesse's birthday yet, teasing that he has a gift for Jesse's actual birthday. Trivia * Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash is the first Psycho Video to have Jeffrey Sr. destroy something and not have "Psycho Dad" in the title. * Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash is the second Psycho Video that revolved around the destruction of a Wii U. * Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash is the second Psycho Video to take place on Jesse's birthday, the first being Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout (despite the fact that it was uploaded on October 2, 2013). * Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash is the second Psycho Video to have food be a victim, the first being Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. ** In Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash, Jesse retaliated by throwing his birthday cake at Jeffrey Sr. while in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving, Jeffrey Sr. retaliated by throwing a turkey at Jesse. * Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash is Jesse's girlfriend's first appearance in an official Psycho Video, not counting her appearance in the unofficial Psycho Video ''Psycho Dad Scares Children''. * By destroying the glass door with the Wii U, it can be said that it was revenge for what Jeffrey Sr. did to Jesse's door on top of destroying the Wii U. ** This is supported by him having said, "I'll bust down your door" and "my door got broken, too". *Jeffrey Sr. did not get that mad after Jesse threw the cake at him, only saying to Jesse "That's lovely." He reacted in a similar fashion when the turkey was thrown at him in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Birthday Videos